Rugrats: Pokemon Go!
by LilNate03
Summary: This story is about the Rugrats and their friends playing the Pokémon app called, "Pokémon Go!" it's the hottest game app. Everybody is playing it. So check it out. #GottacatchEmAll


**Rugrats: Pokémon Go!**

 **by: LilNate03**

 _A/N: Hey guys this story will contains The Rugrats gang and The OC's to play the Pokémon Go! I will do something very different. Since there a new Pokémon app called, " Pokémon Go!" which everybody around the world is playing the Pokémon app so, this is my version when The Rugrats and The OC's gets involved with the Pokémon Go! app._

 _Disclaimers: I do not own the Rugrats Characters they are owned by Klasky Cuspo, Zack, Reggie, and Aunt Celeste is owned by Celrock, Starr, Cree, John Bouchie, Danny Pickles, Jessica Carmichael and Randy Pickles is owned by me. Peter Albany owned by TheDisneyFan365. Jesse Barrow owned by JesseBarrow-JJB. Rosiland Hall is owned by Nairobi Harper. Courtney is owned by Tropical Blu-Jay. and Hazel Levine is owned by HazelNut Swirl._

 _Hope you guys enjoy! Gotta Catch Em All!_

 ** _Scene 1:_**

Over at Zack's house, Starr Pickles came over to hang out with Zack since they barely got a chance to talk since last week. Starr is just so happy to be with Zack she love this guy since she first met him. Starr and Zack sat on the living room couch as she got a little bit closer to him.

" I'm so glad it's the two of us spending time together." smiled Starr.

" Yeah." Zack replies as he kept his eye on his Android white phone as he was playing on something.

" I really miss you Zack." Starr say to Zack.

" Uh-huh." Zack grins as he was tapping his phone.

" I say I miss you." Starr say again which Zack didn't say anything as he was still playing with his phone. " Are you even listen to me?"

" YES! I catch you Bulbasaur!" yelled Zack as he jump up and was so excited.

" Bulbasaur? Bae, are you serious?" Starr questioned as she took his phone as she saw Pokémon Go! on his phone. " Really?"

" Bae, it's not what it looks like?" Zack says.

" It looks my boyfriend is too busy playing Pokémon instead of pay attention!" Starr whined. " You even worst than my own brothers playing Pokémon Go! I'm leaving and I hope you and Bulbasaur be happy together."

" Starr!" Zack says.

Before Starr could get a chance to leave Zack's place, Reggie and Dil barge in Zack's house like the police which scare the mess out of Starr.

" REGGIE! DIL! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" Starr questioned both of Reggie and Dil.

" The location of this phone say that Butterfree is here in this house." says Dil.

" What?" Starr questioned.

" Don't you dare take Butterfree!"Zaack yells.

" We can and we will!" Reggie say in his serious tone.

Zack Whrenburg jump over from the couch as he was running in the back of the yard along with Dil and Reggie was toward the door from the back which Zack, Dil, and Reggie was shoving each other to get to the back door.

All three Zack, Dil, and Reggie was trying to squeeze out of the back door while they was fighting each other. But, eventually got out as they was running through the back yard to find Butterfree.

" Hey where did it go?" Dil says.

" Who got Butterfree?" Zack questioned.

" I did." says Aunt Celeste as she came out from the corner of the tree. " And I had some help." Aunt Celeste added which Starr came out and was standing beside her.

" Hey Boys!" Starr wave at Zack, Dil, and Reggie.

" What?!" Zack have his jaw open as he couldn't believe that his girlfriend is helping his Aunt Celeste. " Are you kidding me?"

" That's what you get when you don't pay attention with your girlfriend by playing Pokémon Go!" Starr says.

" Hehe! Hey Starr, come with me. There's a Pikachu somewhere nearby." Aunt Celeste tells Starr as Starr follows her.

Once they left, Zack couldn't believe that his girlfriend and his Aunt are working together. " Did you guys see that? My own girlfriend is working with my Aunt Celeste." Zack complains.

" Yeah, Yeah. Sorry man can't talk...There's a Pikachu nearby." Reggie says.

" Let's go before my sister, Starr and Ms. Celeste gets it!" Dil yells as him and Reggie were start toward the door and leave Zack behind.


End file.
